


No Rails To Be Ridden Out On

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [95]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Mutilation, Pre-Relationship, Semi-Sane Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years, Peter is declared rehabilitated and released from Eichen House.  De-fanged literally, he has nowhere to go and no pack...or so he assumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rails To Be Ridden Out On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hurt/Comfort Bingo prompt "loss of home/shelter". This is the start of a mini-series about a developing sexual/romantic relationship between Peter and the Sheriff, a year after the majority of the pack has gone to college (and Liam and his family moved to whatever town Scott's gone to college in). See end-notes for details on the mutilation tag.

When they finally let him out--the official records show that he's cured of the psychosis, but, in fact, past the therapy which may or may not have rehabilitated him, the "cure" was to pull his fangs and break his claws, wolfsbane and spells preventing their regrowth, in effect castrating his wolf--Peter finds Beacon Hills a different place.

Three years have passed and the mostly teenage McCall Pack has grown up, graduated high school, and scattered to college. Peter knows that Derek remains, the town's protector, but everyone else is gone.

He's not surprised that his nephew isn't waiting for him--the few times he visited, Derek made it quite clear that if Peter ever got released, he wasn't welcome in his life, his home or this town--but he is startled to find the Sheriff, leaning back against his cruiser, arms crossed over his chest, blue eyes cool.

Stilinski looks pretty much the same, maybe a bit leaner, a few more lines at his eyes, and mouth, a bit more gray in his sandy hair.

And Peter suspects he's going to drive him to the county line and dump him there.

"Sheriff."

"Hale."

Neither moves, though Peter hitches the bag carrying his few possessions higher on his shoulder. "Here to run me out of town on a rail?"

Stilinski's lips twist. "You'd just come back, and we don't have any rails."

Peter gapes at him. Was that a joke?

The Sheriff stands straighter and gestures to the passenger side of the car. "Get in. I'll drive you home."

Frankly, he's confused and it must show on his face, because the expression on the other man's softens.

"Peter, get in. You've served your time, by all accounts you're cured. No one has the right to force you out of your hometown."

Cured? More like fixed, but Peter keeps his mouth shut and rounds the car to slide into the passenger seat. Placing his bag at his feet, he puts on his seatbelt, feeling adrift and confused.

The Sheriff starts the car and looks over at him. "Where to?"

No one paid the mortgage on his condo and it was foreclosed on and sold a year ago. While some of his money was restored, he wasn't given any access to it, so he has no idea what happened to his possessions. At least during the six years of catatonia, Laura put his antiques and art and priceless books in storage, paid the mortgage on the empty condo. He doubts Derek bothered to save anything, and everything was probably sold a couple years ago.

A bleakness fills him and he swallows hard before admitting, "I have no where to go. You might has well drive me to the county line."

"Derek?"

Peter shakes his head, and Stilinski sighs, before muttering, "Stiles will kill me for this, but I can't just abandon a pack mate, so you'll come stay with me until we can find you a place."

Wait. What?

"Pack mate?" Not possible.

As he pulls away from the curb, the Sheriff shrugs his broad shoulders. "Scott refused to abandon you, despite both Stiles and Lydia begging him to."

"I tried to kill him!" Peter's torn between calling Scott and idiot and the feeling of relief that's filling him. For the last three years he'd wondered why he didn't feel cut off, but he always rationalized it away as his insanity and superiority complex talking.

"Yeah, but Scott forgives, always looks for the best in everyone. There were times you did help him and the pack. Maybe it was a means to an end, but he won't forget that."

Peter just shakes his head and mutters, "He's an idiot."

Stilinski snorts in amusement. "Yeah, that's what Stiles says when the subject of you comes up, but I've read all the reports from Eichen House, the official ones and the unofficial ones." He lowers his voice, and there's an interesting hard tone to it. "I know what they did to you."

"You don't agree?"

"I saw the look of horror on Derek's face when he was told they were taking your fangs and claws. The others, the bitten wolves, don't understand, but he did."

Yeah, he would. "It's...usually a punishment handed down by an Alpha to a Beta they prefer to keep alive to suffer and as a warning to the rest of the pack. It's considered the proverbial fate worse than death," he adds faintly.

"I guess that's why Derek told the doctors just to kill you," Stilinski replied flatly.

Peter looks down at his hands folded in his lap. Since they took his claws, he hasn't attempted to shift. The wolfsbane permanently in his body will cause him intense pain if he tries anything more than his eyes. "My fangs and claws are gone," he says dully. "If I try to shift, the pain will shift me back. My strength and healing are inhibited. I might as well be human," he adds bitterly, then winces. "Sorry."

"No need, I'm perfectly fine being human."

"I'm not sure I know how to be." Turning his head, he looks out the window as they drive down Main Street. He notices a few new stores and restaurants, but mostly it's the same. "I'm not sure what to do now."

"We recovered nearly forty million of your fortune. I'm guessing you can do just about anything you want."

"Then you should drop me at a hotel."

"No," the Sheriff says firmly, drawing Peter's eyes. "I trust the doctors to a point, Peter, but I'm going to keep any eye on you for awhile at least."

"Why would you even bother? You're human. You can't feel the pack bonds like a wolf. Derek's the only non-human pack mate in town and he doesn't want me here. Just let me leave."

"One of the few things that Deaton ever said that made complete sense to me is that if we push you even to the edge of the pack, you'll lose yourself again. I won't risk that, so I'm keeping you close."

That Peter could understand. It was the distance from his pack, the abandonment by Laura and Derek, that drove him mad the first time, more than the fire and the loss of his family ever could. Even with a human, he knew he could retain his sanity better than if he left town and tried to break the bonds Scott foolishly allowed to exist.

"Okay." He nods in acceptance and, for the first time in a long time, sees that a future might exist for him as more than an Omega slowly going feral again.

"I was thinking chili and beer for dinner. That okay with you? The 'niners are on Monday Night football in a few hours."

"I'm more of a Lakers fan, but, yeah, that sounds good, Sheriff."

"Call me John, Peter."

"John." He savors the taste of the name on his tongue and nods again.

This is going to be interesting.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's fangs and claws are removed/broken and wolfsbane prevents their regrowth and causes him pain if he shifts. For a werewolf it's a type of castration.


End file.
